For the past years .alpha.+.gamma. two-phase alloy have been developed by adding molybdenum and cobalt to the Fe-Ni-Cr alloy system for the purpose of making alloys having both better stress corrosion and hydrogen embrittlement resistance. But none of these alloys was designed for the purpose of higher damping capacity. The iron based materials that have been using for high damping capacity are cast irons. The graphite in those cast iron is the most important factor for the absorbing of the high frequency vibration wave. But cast irons generally are not workable. Therefore the usage of cast irons in high damping application is limited.